


Above All Else

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec Lightwood is the Prince of Idris. He's in a foreign land, destined to marry the Prince of Edom who he's never even met. On the eve of his wedding, he calls for Magnus, a mundane man he'd met in this new city, determined to run away together at a shot of happiness.Magnus, on the other hand, has some news that will shake Alec's plan. For the better.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 30
Kudos: 372
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Above All Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieselfh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieselfh/gifts).



> This is written for my dear friend, Lieselfh. Happy birthday lovely :D I hope you enjoy!  
> Loosely inspired by [this amazing art!!](https://lieselfh-art.tumblr.com/post/189299315121/the-royal-dancer-au)!

Alec leans against the balcony, looking down at the foreign new city he’s slowly coming to know. Such interesting people, such a rich new culture. And he wouldn’t have been able to experience it had it not been for his family’s position. He’s come to love it here, more than his place back home. The disguise he wears only reminds him of all he’s giving up. But it’ll be worth it if he can be with Magnus. 

Alec’s hand tighten around the railing. His heart gives a flip as he thinks about the man who’d come into his life like a whirlwind and changed him forever. They’d met in the most mundane way, so utterly different than Alec’s usual world, but mundane is the last way he’d ever describe Magnus. 

Magnus is breathtakingly beautiful, his smile more precious than any jewel Alec has ever owned. He always wears a hood over his head but Alec doesn’t mind, having to do the same thing so the people around them won’t recognize him. Being a Prince has its highs but it also has its deep, deep lows. The reason Alec is even  _ here _ is because he’s to be married in the morning. 

Alec closes his eyes, taking a moment to compose himself. His stomach is tied in knots, his hands shaking where they grip the railing. Tomorrow he’s supposed to be married to a man he’s never even met. How in the hell could he go through with that when his heart is set on Magnus? The man might not be royalty but he holds Alec’s heart in his hands. 

The bag beside Alec’s foot reminds him of his resolve. After talking everything through with his siblings, Alec’s decision had been made. He’d give away his title and so much more at a chance to be with Magnus. So he’d sent a message for Magnus to meet him here. 

What would Magnus even think if he knew the truth? That Alec isn’t some random stranger? Isn’t some mundane man but instead the rumoured foreign Prince brought here to marry the country's beloved Prince? Alec shakes his head gently, releasing the railing in order to readjust his hood and make sure his face is covered. 

All Alec wants is to run away with Magnus and take a shot at happiness. For once he’s thinking with his heart instead of worrying about duty. He deserves to be happy, at least, that’s what his siblings told him when they helped him sneak out of the palace after packing his bag. 

“Alexander?” 

Alec turns slowly at Magnus’ voice. He’s here, looking as amazing as ever. Since that first meeting in the marketplace, Alec hasn’t been able to stay away. He’d wanted to hear what the people had to say about his future husband and somehow met the man of his dreams in the process. 

Magnus is dressed as usual, in plain clothes, a black cloak wrapped around him with the hood up. And just as usual, he’s the most beautiful man that Alec’s ever laid eyes on. Alec couldn’t stop his smile from forming even if he’d wanted to as he takes Magnus in. 

Magnus steps forward, a small smile dancing at his own lips. “I’m glad you sent that message, darling. I wanted to see you tonight.”

Like magnets pulled together, Magnus and Alec collide, their arms wrapping around each other tightly. Alec holds on for dear life, wondering if this will be their last night or the start of something great. 

“Magnus,” Alec gets out, feeling desperation rise up in his chest. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

Magnus’ eyes widen before he’s pulling Alec into a kiss. It steals Alec’s breath and his thoughts. He holds onto Magnus, opening his lips and allowing Magnus’ tongue access. It sweeps over his own, making lightning run down his spine. He could sit here and kiss Magnus forever if he’d let him. 

“There’s something I must tell you as well,” Magnus confesses as they pull apart. “I’m afraid this must be our last night together.”

Alec’s stomach sinks. “What?”

Magnus’ hands tighten where they lay on Alec’s shoulders. Magnus looks down, his eyes glassy. “There are things you don’t know about me.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Alec says with a shake of his head. His voice is hard, letting Magnus hear the determination and truth in his words. “Nothing you say could change my mind about you, Magnus.”

“You can’t know that, Alexander.”

Alec gently cradles Magnus’ face between his palms. He gently kisses his lips. Once. Then twice. Then a third time before pulling back and resting their foreheads together. “Let’s run away together,” Alec blurts out. 

“Alec,” Magnus starts to say but Alec keeps pushing forward, not wanting to hear Magnus’ excused or denials. Not yet. 

“Just listen. I’ve got my bags packed. My siblings will be able to cover for me so we can get away. We can move somewhere small, Magnus. Some place where no one knows our faces, no one knows our names. We can be free to be together.”

There’s a long pause, tension hanging in the air so tight it steals Alec’s breath. After another moment, a voice clears behind them. Alec tenses, looking over his shoulder to find a man standing in the doorway of the balcony looking apologetic. 

“One moment, Raphael,” Magnus says, his voice soft and broken. 

Alec’s heart is breaking, watching as Magnus brings himself to his full height, his shoulders straightening. “Alexander, I’m sorry to inform you that tonight is our last night together. Tomorrow I’m to be married.”

“ _ Married _ ?” Alec blurts out, his head spinning. “What? That doesn’t make any sense. You’re not allowed to get married tomorrow.”

“I assure you, I am.”

“But Magnus. Tomorrow the Prince is to be married. Civilians aren’t allowed to wed on the same day as the Prince.”

Magnus tilts his head to the side, his brows wrinkling. “Yes. That’s true.”

“So how--” Alec stops, his body tensing. His eyes flick back over to Raphael, taking his attire in and sucking in a sharp breath. Raphael is one of the Prince’s guards, he’s seen the other man around the palace. “Oh, shit.” He looks back down at his bag, grimacing at what an absolutely idiot he’s been. “I’m an idiot.”

“No, darling,” Magnus starts to soothe. 

“Listen to me,” Alec says, his voice frantic. “Who are you marrying tomorrow?”

“The Prince of Idris.”

“Right. Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec’s eyes flick between Magnus’, watching as understanding slowly dawns on his face. The smile that slowly forms on Magnus’ lips is matched by Alec’s. After another moment, they’re kissing once more, this time pouring all of love and feelings into it. Alec can practically  _ taste _ the relief. 

“Oh my god,” Magnus gets out as he breaks off with a laugh. “You were ready to run away for me. But Alec, you hold duty above all else.”

“No,” Alec says gently, resting their foreheads together once more. Instead of feeling dread, all he feels is excitement for their future. “Now I hold  _ you _ above all else.”


End file.
